


love rain

by straydelights



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Jealous Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Yeji, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minsung Flirting, Rain, Seungmin Third Wheeling, hyunjin the campus crush, just some fluff content, seungmin is a pluviophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydelights/pseuds/straydelights
Summary: one time where seungmin, a pluviophile, couldn't play in the rain and forgot his umbrella at home. but fear not, for there's hyunjin, who happens to be his crush, coming to his rescue.that's when everything started.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	love rain

**Author's Note:**

> note: lowercase intended. enjoy!

pluviophile  
(n). a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days.

* * *

* * *

a smile appears on seungmin's lips the moment he glanced outside the window of their classroom.

there he saw dark clouds starting to surround the sky, marking the defeat of the cloudy weather that has been ruling the whole day. soon, the familiar sound of something heavy falling from the sky followed and it echoed in his ears.

it really is raining outside today.

seungmin checked his wrist watch to see if it is their dismissal time already. he inwardly groaned in frustration when he noticed that they still have two more minutes left before their professor dismisses them.

that's the thing with their professor who is standing in front of them right now. he dismisses them at the exact time indicated on their schedule despite only having two or even a minute left! like come on! an early dismissal wouldn't hurt that bad?

when the bell rang, the professor finally dismissed them. all of seungmin's things were immediately inside his backpack in a swift motion and he added a backpack cover to protect it from the rain pouring outside.

with their professor now gone, seungmin quickly rushed outside of their classroom, not minding the weird glances he got from his blockmates.

on the way to the waiting shed, seungmin was half walking and half running, the smile never leaving his face as he looked at the sky. the rain is pouring so hard and it's giving him the feeling of excitement like it always does to him.

seungmin is a pluviophile type of person. a pluviophile is someone who loves the rain. it is also someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days which explains why he is acting like a child who is about to get a box of chocolates from his relatives abroad right now.

just as he was about to plunge in the pouring rain, he suddenly remembered what his mother said before he went to school earlier.

"don't go playing around if it rains today, seungmin. i need you home dry and safe because we have an important appointment after your school." were the exact words his mother uttered earlier.

seungmin just heaved a sigh and inwardly cursed himself for almost being impulsive. so much for wanting to play in the rain.

and then another thing crossed into his mind.

how the hell is he supposed to go home if he doesn't have his umbrella with him?

great. now, he's doomed. can his day get any worst than this?

"i'm such an idiot." seungmin mumbled while looking up at the dark sky.

it was cloudy earlier and it seemed like a promising day for him so he didn't bother to bring his umbrella. as for his backpack cover, it was always in one of his backpack's compartment. who knew that his mother's premonition is going to happen?

as he looked around, he saw that the other students got their own umbrellas and were now heading home. great, just really great. maybe he'll just rot in their school's waiting shed forever.

"it feels odd to see you waiting here, seungmin. not in the mood to play in the rain?" seungmin turned his head and was greeted by his friend, jisung. "i know how much you love the rain so i'm surprised you're just standing there."

seungmin rolled his eyes. "jisung, you know me. i would've already did but my mom told me to go home dry and safe."

"what a very sad and tragic day for you, then." jisung chuckled and took out a huge umbrella from his bag. "want to share this with us?"

"and then what? be a third wheel between you and minho hyung again? thanks, but no thanks." seungmin replied with an displeased expression etched on his face. "i'd rather stay here and rot while waiting for a miracle."

"are you sure, minnie? it seems to me that the rain won't stop anytime soon."

jisung's right but he'll stick with his decision. call him a single person who is bitter that he doesn't have a love life of his own but he's just had enough of being a third wheel between his two lover friends.

seungmin nodded. from a distance, he can already see minho approaching their direction.

"look, minho hyung's here."

"minho hyung!" jisung was all smiles and so is minho. he smiled and messed with jisung's hair before turning towards seungmin. "hey seungmin!"

"hey, minho hyung."

minho then pinched jisung's cheeks, making the latter grin widely. seungmin's face instantly scrunches up at the sight in front of his eyes.

"get away from me love birds and go home already!"

jisung and minho just laughed at his reaction.

"what's so funny, huh? just go home already!" seungmin swears he'll strangle these two love birds if they don't stop.

it took a few seconds for the couple to calm down and stop laughing before they decided to go home.

"are you really sure about this, seungminnie? will you be okay here?" minho asked, concern laced in his voice. "jisung's umbrella has enough space. you can just go home together with us. we will not mind."

seungmin nodded and motioned the way to the gate for them. "i'll be fine, hyung. don't worry. now go and take care!"

even though they're still unsure to leave seungmin alone, the two just nodded and bidded him goodbye. it's no use trying to convince him because he's already made up his mind.

seungmin watched as the two walked together, hand in hand, sharing an umbrella in the middle of the rain. he cooed at the sight of his two friends who are obviously into each other.

cute.

but of course, he'll just keep that to himself.

suddenly, thoughts of him and someone who must not be named... okay, nevermind.

the rain's been pouring for quite some time now and it looks like it doesn't have any plans on stopping even for a few minutes. seriously? is this a sign that he's definitely going to rot in this waiting shed forever?

seungmin heaved another sigh. for sure, his mother is already waiting for him at home because they have an important appointment to attend to. what should he do, then? call his mother to pick him up and witness her going blazing gun mode because he didn't bring his umbrella with him? politely ask a random student if he could share an umbrella with him or her? wait for the rain to completely stop which would surely take a while? or regret the decision he made about going home with jisung and minho?

"uh... excuse me, kim seungmin?" seungmin's eyebrows furrowed. what is it this time? someone who will ask him to answer a survey or what? does he look like someone who has time for other businesses? can't this person see that he's in the middle of a crisis?

"what?" seungmin gritted his teeth, ready to fight the person speaking to him.

"are you stranded in here or... just waiting for someone?" isn't it obvious? seungmin wanted to say it out loud. "do you want to share an umbrella with me? i have one."

seungmin turned to see who the person is. his jaw dropped and his breathing became unstable when he saw that it's none other than, hwang hyunjin. his crush and apparently the whole school's campus crush.

for a second there, seungmin felt like his soul left his body. this is just a figment of his imagination right? maybe he's already in the alternate universe that his mind had created which is why this is happening right now. because there's no way in hell that this is real.

hwang hyunjin as in his crush offering him to share an umbrella with him? and he knew his name too! is this really the end of the world already?

seungmin literally had to call all the angels and saints just to stop himself from completely ogling and drooling over his crush.

he gulped before answering. "a-are you serious?"

"do i look like i'm kidding?" hyunjin responded with a chuckle. his eyes turning into a pair of crescent moon which seungmin finds breathtakingly beautiful.

seungmin bit his lips, not caring if it'll bleed. he's panicking! what should he do?

should he accept hyunjin's offer so that he can go home already? it's tempting! should he decline it because duh it's hwang hyunjin?! this will become the talk of the whole student body if anyone sees hyunjin together with someone who probably exists only in the eyes of his blockmates and friends in this school!

after some time of contemplating, in the end, seungmin decided to accept hyunjin's offer so that he can go home already and get this over with. so what if they're seen together? they can talk about it all they want. for pete's sake, what do they want him to do? prolong his stay here in the waiting shed? hell no.

they can create and spread rumors for all he care. clearly, his crush is just being a gentleman. nothing more, nothing less.

besides, this is an opportunity to be with his crush and not everyone gets to experience this kind of blessing so why not grab the chance right?

hyunjin took out his umbrella from his backpack and opened it.

the two started walking, with the latter holding the umbrella. surprisingly, the two perfectly fitted in the middle of it as if it's meant for only two persons to share it.

while they're walking, seungmin can feel that all eyes were on them like they're a walking issue as they made their way to the gate.

seungmin suddenly felt uneasy so he decided to fasten his pace a little bit but hyunjin was quick to notice the problem and pulled the latter closer to him.

"don't mind them." hyunjin whispered.

his cheeks heated and his heart started racing. relax, kim seungmin. it's just hwang hyunjin. it's just hwang hyunjin, your crush. yeah right.

seungmin could only wish that his heated cheeks aren't that visible or else that would be embarrassing.

it was a silent and awkward walk on their way homes and nothing could be heard except the sound of the pouring rain and vehicles moving. also, maybe a little bit of seungmin's beating heart.

throughout the duration of their walk, seungmin did his best to ignore what he's feeling and acted like everything is normal but who is he kidding, anyway? for him, it felt as if time just suddenly slowed down for the two of them right at this moment.

to distract himself from the guy walking beside him, seungmin sticks out his right palm outside of the umbrella to feel the droplets of rainfall which didn't go unnoticed with the latter.

out of nowhere, hyunjin suddenly coughed, turning seungmin's attention to him.

"do you... love the rain, seungmin?" it was hyunjin who broke the silence that has been lingering between the two of them.

seungmin was caught off-guard. but nevertheless, the question made him smile. "yeah. i do love the rain. i find peace and comfort in it."

"i see..." hyunjin them went on to mumble something that seungmin couldn't seem to decipher. but that's the least of his concern. "by the way, where exactly do you live? i'll drop you off."

seungmin's eyes widened in surprise. "o-oh no! you don't have to, hyunjin!"

"why? is there something wrong with it, seungmin?" hyunjin looked into his eyes questioningly.

"uh... no. it's just that..." seungmin looked away from hyunjin's gaze as he struggled to complete his words. "i just think that this is already too much."

"too much? what do you mean?"

"you already did a lot by offering to share your umbrella with me. dropping me at our exact address is already too much for me."

hyunjin's eyes remained at him for a couple of seconds then it was followed with a chuckle and seungmin felt like he was in a never ending trance. he swears that it's one of the most beautiful sight that he's ever witnessed in his entire life other than the rain.

"y-you can just drop me by the-" seungmin wasn't able to finish his sentence though.

"i have to because you're my responsibility right now. i'm the one who offered you to share my umbrella and walk you home so i think this is just right." hyunjin said, looking directly at him. "besides, i can't let you get soaked in the rain. you'll get sick."

he was right though.

hyunjin pulled seungmin even closer to him because the rain is already reaching a small portion of his shoulder.

seungmin bit his lips again, internally praying for his heart to be able to make it out of this situation alive. hwang hyunjin's words and gestures rendered him speechless and breathless.

and because seungmin wasn't in his right mind at that moment because of the many things lingering in his mind, he didn't notice that there was a car passing by the road in a quick pace. he only came back to his senses when he realized that hyunjin, using his free hand, held his waist, pulled him away from where he was, and shielded him with his back from the water on the road caused by the car.

what was what? what just happened?

"phew! that was close, seungmin!"

hyunjin immediately removed his hold on seungmin's waist to check if he got soaked from the water.

when hyunjin saw that he was completely okay, they resumed walking.

meanwhile, what happened made seungmin come back to his senses. hyunjin held his waist earlier for a short moment and it kinda disappointed him. but still...

as they continued walking, seungmin found himself glancing at hyunjin's back. his eyes widened when he realized something.

seungmin reached for hyunjin's forearm, causing both of them to stop on their tracks. his hands immediately went to caress his soaked back and backpack which was thankfully covered with a backpack cover just like his.

"is there something wrong?"

"y-your back..." seungmin mumbled.

hyunjin's eyebrows furrowed but it was immediately replaced with a reassuring smile when he realized what seungmin is pertaining to.

"ah my back? don't worry, it wasn't that soaked." hyunjin assured him. "besides, i think my backpack cover saved the day."

"but..."

"don't worry, seungmin. once i get home, i'll change clothes immediately so i don't get sick."

seungmin just nodded and looked at his feet. "thank you, hyunjin..."

"eyes on the road, seungmin." hyunjin said and chuckled. "you're welcome, by the way."

for the umpteenth time, seungmin's heart raced. now, there's no way he'll be able to forget this moment and get over his crush so easily! how unfair!

then, seungmin realized that they're already nearing his house which disappointed him.

despite being nervous the whole time because he's with hyunjin, he actually wanted it to last a little longer because he knows that this wouldn't happen ever again.

it doesn't matter anymore if he didn't get to play in the rain. just sharing an umbrella and walking and talking with the person he likes the most in the middle of the cold and pouring rain that he loves so much is already enough for him.

but he knows that it's just too impossible to happen. time's up and reality's already slapping him.

even though it's against his will, seungmin tapped hyunjin's shoulder to get his attention and they both stopped walking.

"we're here."

"oh."

"t-thank you for sharing your umbrella and dropping me off, hyunjin." seungmin tried to look into hyunjin's eyes but he couldn't last so he immediately looked away. "if you didn't offer, maybe i'm still stuck there waiting for a miracle."

hyunjin laughed at his choice of words and messed up with his hair. "no biggie, seungmin."

"will you be okay though? the rain still hasn't stop."

"i'll be fine. don't worry." hyunjin reassured. "i'll wait until you get inside."

seungmin shook his head. "you don't have to. this is enough."

"are you sure with that?"

seungmin nodded. "yeah. thanks a lot, hyunjin. be careful on your way." he flashed hyunjin another smile which unknown to him made the latter breathless as he bidded him goodbye.

"i'll see you around, kim seungmin." hyunjin winked at him and waved his hand with a smile before walking away.

seungmin didn't immediately go inside their house. instead, he watched as hyunjin's figure slowly faded away from his sight.

another smile suddenly found it's way to seungmin's lips and he held his chest. his heart's been racing and his breathing so unstable the entire moment they were together.

for sure, he looks like an idiot smiling to himself while holding his chest but who cares?

also, could it be that he actually found something or rather someone he loves more than the rain?

***

days passed by in a blur and seungmin couldn't seem to forget that moment between him and hyunjin the other day.

after what happened, he just couldn't get his mind off hwang hyunjin. his face and what happened haunted him every now and then! how unfair this is for him!

right now, they're currently at the cafeteria because it's their lunch break and seungmin's once again third wheeling with jisung and minho.

the cafeteria was packed with a lot of students and their loud noises. minho volunteered to order their meals while the two looked for a vacant table. when they found one, the two settled there with their things as they waited for minho to return.

"so... care to spill the beans, minnie?" jisung suddely blurted out, his eyebrows wiggling at him.

seungmin's eyebrows furrowed, acting like he's not hiding something. "what do you mean, sung?"

"i heard you and hwang hyunjin were seen walking together the other day!" jisung smirked. "so what's the deal between you and your longtime crush?"

seungmin froze on his seat and his face heated up when memories of what happened that day flashed into his mind right at this moment. for pete's sake, it's been days and yet he still couldn't get over it!

"w-what do you mean, sungie..."

rumors really spread in a speed of light.

"oh come on, you hoe! almost everyone here knows about it! so stop being a killjoy and tell me..."

"i'm a what?! a hoe? excuse me, you're the hoe, han jisung!"

"look! you're already taking our conversation somewhere else!"

"a flustered and defensive kim seungmin? wow that's rare." because of their bickering, the two didn't even notice that minho's already back from ordering their meals.

jisung laughed and minho did the same. seungmin only rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds who are probably having the best time of their lives because of their amusement towards him and his obvious denial of what's happening. damn them!

all of a sudden, the noisy cafeteria became even noisier. the buzzing of their fellow students got louder and some of them stopped eating their meals. okay? what's the commotion all about?

seungmin started eating his meal. the commotion is still not yet dying and whatever they're rambling about better be worth it because his eardrums are being affected!

"is there a k-pop group or actor visiting our school today?" jisung said after swallowing on his meal. "they act as if we have one."

minho just shrugged and continued eating his meal. seungmin did the same. funny how their table is the most unbothered of all.

seungmin was about to take another bite of his meal when he saw the reason why his mind has been acting so restless these past few days and apparently, the reason why there's a commotion here in the cafeteria.

it was hwang hyunjin entering the cafeteria with a girl. it was hwang yeji. the two were talking and laughing about something as if they have a world of their own and the rest of them doesn't exist.

"minnie..." jisung said in a concerned tone.

seungmin just shrugged, tried not to pay attention, and pretended that this doesn't bother him at all.

stay unbothered. stay unbothered, alright?

the noises and buzzes of the students saying they looked good together and that they ship them echoed in seungmin's ears.

seungmin's grip on his spoon tightened and he felt tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. damn! can't they just shut up?! no matter how much he wants to stay unbothered and ignore everything, he couldn't do it because he's affected with everything that is happening!

"seungminnie..."

that's it.

without further adieu, seungmin stood up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria. not caring if he finished his meal or not. he already lost his appetite and wants to get away from that suffocating place as much as possible.

to be honest, it's breaking his heart that hyunjin is with yeji and to hear from almost everyone that they looked good together makes him want to be deaf because it hurt hearing those things. but what right does he have to feel this way though? they're not even an item or anything.

how could he forget the possibility of hyunjin not liking him? of course, that guy probably likes someone else and not him!

just because they shared a moment together the other day doesn't mean that he already has a chance with hyunjin. he was just being nice to him. he treated him like how he'd treat everyone else. that's all there is to it.

he was the foolish one. what a fool he is for hoping and letting himself be overwhelmed of what happened that day.

"i won't cry." seungmin mumbled to himself as he walked along the school's hallway.

when he glanced at the window, there, he saw that it's raining outside.

seungmin slightly smiled and decided to go to their school's rooftop to completely isolate himself from everything around him.

now is the perfect time to be with the rain because it sympathizes with him.

as soon as he's already in front of the rooftop's door, he closed his eyes, slowly opened the door, and immediately plunged in the middle of the rain. not minding if he'll get wet or sick after this.

this is just a simple crush but why is he so affected?

eventually, the tears that he has been trying to suppress completely fell down from his eyes along with the rain.

seungmin tried to wipe it off but it was of no use. it really hurts and he can feel his heart breaking apart.

there is another reason why he loves the rain so much.

the rain can hide all your sadness, pain, and tears. it can conceal your feelings from everyone. they won't even notice that you're crying especially when you're in the middle of the rain who sympathizes with your pain and sadness.

and in the middle of the cold and pouring rain, seungmin understood why it hurt so bad. this is not just a mere crush. turns out, he was a complete fool for liking hyunjin more than what he had plan to.

more tears fell down from seungmin's eyes along with the rainfall. for a moment, seungmin thought that he was all alone in the rooftop but someone suddenly grabbed his wrist.

he turned to see who that person is and to his surprise, it's none other than, hwang hyunjin who is now soaked in the rain as well.

"w-what are you doing here?" seungmin asked and there goes his heart racing like a fool again.

"i should be the one asking you that, seungmin. what are you doing here?" hyunjin pulled seungmin closer to him, not letting go of his wrist.

"i-i just wanted to play in the rain."

"really?" hyunjin said, his eyes looking at him intently. "tell me, seungmin, why did you walk out of the cafeteria earlier?" he asked as if he's expecting a specific answer.

his jaw dropped for a second. "what do you mean, h-hyunjin?"

"i saw what you did a while ago. you walked out when me and yeji entered. why?" hyunjin asked like he's begging and already in his limits. well, he already is and seungmin is his trigger. "tell me... is it because you were jealous?"

seungmin's eyebrows furrowed despite tears, confused of what is happening. what the fuck is wrong with hwang hyunjin? why is he acting like this?

"please, tell me you got jealous back there, seungmin. please..."

seungmin looked away, refusing to answer hyunjin's question. so what if he is indeed jealous of him and yeji? what good would come out of it if he admits it? will that change everything?

"just please let me go, hwang hyunjin." seungmin pleaded and tried to get off from his grasp.

hyunjin shook his head. "not until you tell me the answer to my question, kim seungmin."

seungmin felt more tears falling down from his eyes. why is he making things even harder for him? he's demanding for an answer to his question? then fine! just to get this over with already because he can't take it anymore!

"fine! i was jealous with you and yeji that's why i walked out earlier!" seungmin spat. thank god it's just the two of them here in the rooftop. no one will be able to see and hear how much of a fool kim seungmin is. "are you happy with that? now, please, let me go."

"not on my watch."

what hyunjin did next made seungmin still. hyunjin engulfed him into a tight embrace.

his eyes widened. he tried to break free from it but it seems like hyunjin doesn't have any plans to let him go right at this moment.

"i'm more than happy with your answer, seungmin." hyunjin whispered.

more than happy? what does he mean by that? if this is just a funny show then this better end because he's had enough! if this is just a figment of his imagination, the alternate universe he created, then he's going to destroy it once and for all because he doesn't want to break himself more!

seungmin kept on trying to let go from the embrace while shaking his head. tears still kept on falling from his eyes along with the rain.

hyunjin finally lets go of seungmin and lifted his chin despite the latter's protests, staring deeply right through his eyes.

"i like you, seungmin." hyunjin confessed. "i like you for quite a while already."

"stop and just let me-wait, w-what?" seungmin was caught off-guard and at a loss for words.

did hyunjin just confessed to him? for real? but how? why?

"how?" it seems like hyunjin was able to read what he's thinking and he chuckled. "i don't exactly know how it happened. but i remember seeing you compete on your college department's quiz bee way back. i don't know but you really caught my attention that time."

"after that, i asked felix for your name and what course are you from since that guy has a lot of connection. that's how i knew your name."

their college department's quiz bee? he remembered that day. asked felix for his name? well, he knows that guy because of minho.

that explains everything.

"i wasn't planning to confess to you yet but the situation made me. if you're wondering what's with me and yeji, we're just friends and orgmates. that's all." hyunjin smiled cheekily as he rubbed the back of his neck. "i don't even know why they're making a commotion out of our friendship."

seungmin closed his eyes and felt himself slowly shutting down. this day was already too much for him and he still has classes later at that!

going through that heart ache and now this? he needs some time to process things and let everything sink in to him.

on the other hand, hyunjin's still rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed and at the same time relieved that he was finally able to tell seungmin how he truly felt all this time.

after knowing his name from felix, he just couldn't seem to get his mind off seungmin. there's just something about the other that drawn him. seeing seungmin and the burning passion he showed on their quiz bee that day suddenly made him want to be a better person for some reason. his face kept on flashing in his mind every now and then especially at the times when he's struggling.

no other person made him feel that way except for seungmin and he wants to get to know him more. to be a part of kim seungmin's life.

like what he said, he wasn't really planning to confess yet but the situation earlier made him do so because he felt that he has to tell him. it surely took a lot of courage just for him to be able to confess his feelings. same as with the day he asked him if he wanted to share an umbrella with him on the way home.

hyunjin remembered being all nervous and giddy that day like he's a love struck high school girl as he sashayed his way to the frustrated yet still adorable seungmin who is probably stranded in the waiting shed because the rain was pouring so hard.

that's when he remembered something.

"seungmin?"

"hmm?"

"do you remember when i asked you if you love the rain and i mumbled something?"

seungmin's cheeks heated as he nodded. he clearly remembers that moment he chose not to prioritize.

"w-what was it?"

"i hope that you like me just as how much you like the rain." hyunjin said with a smile. "that's it."

seungmin's heart raced again and he looked away for the umpteenth time. despite everything that happened right now, he still can't look at hyunjin directly in the eyes without wanting to look away.

"i-i do like you, hyunjin. more than the rain actually." seungmin confessed, still not looking into his eyes. "i don't know how or when did this start as well. i just really found myself having a crush on you when i saw you perform with felix and minho hyung during our school's foundation week."

hyunjin found himself smiling at the confession. and there goes that crescent moon resembling eyes of him whenever he smiles that seungmin adores.

"i-i found myself liking you more than what i intentionally plan to when we spent that moment together." seungmin added with a smile. "i want to get to know you more though, hyunjin."

hyunjin cupped seungmin's adorable cheeks to make him look directly into his eyes. "i do too, seungmin. i want to get to know you more and be a part of your life."

"since this is the case... then seungmin, will you be my boyf- wait. that's too cliche. will you stay by my side from now on?"

seungmin doesn't need more time to answer this question. "yes, hyunjin. i will."

"very well, then." hyunjin chuckled and kissed seungmin's forehead. "from now on, let's stay together. you and i."

once again, he engulfed seungmin in a tight embrace. silently wishing for this moment to last for a while because he wants to remember it all. the pouring rain and seungmin in his arms.

in the middle of the cold and pouring rain, here they are, content and relieved in each other's arms as they relinquish themselves in the moment.

and hyunjin swears that he will never let go of the person in his arms no matter what the circumstances are. not now, not ever.

after staying like that for a while, seungmin suddenly realized something.

"oh no! look at us! we're completely soaked in the rain." seungmin panicked. "what if we get sick, hyunjin?"

"and whose fault is that?" hyunjin joked and chuckled. "honestly, i don't care. i'm just happy with everything."

seungmin could only heave a sigh. "fine, you don't care. but please let's head back inside. our friends might be looking for us already and we still got classes. our uniforms!"

hyunjin still wants to stay longer and cherish the moment but seungmin might get mad and sick already if they stay longer here so he agreed. talk about whipped culture, huh.

seungmin and hyunjin broke from each other's embrace. together in the middle of the rain, they walk hand in hand with a smile on their faces, as they go back inside. but first, they have to dry themselves up and change from their soaked uniforms.

both whispered their i love yous in the middle of the cold and pouring rain that brought the two of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> don't know but i suddenly want to hide because i'm shy of my work lmao,,,
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading this. i apologize for the grammatical errors for english isn't my first language.


End file.
